The Ascension
by Du Garm Hljodhr
Summary: After book 6. THERE WILL BE SPOILERS. This is my continuation of the Mortal Instruments series. The full summary will be inside, so those who haven't finished book 6 won't get spoilers. Check it out if you are interested! Rated T for language and adult themes, but no lemons are planned.
1. Summary and AN

**(A/N). So... Long time no see. I am alive, life just got hectic. Like, ridiculously so. But, now I have almost 2 months of long nights and waking up at noon, because the school year is finally over. Which means, maybe, that I'll have time to write again. I finished The Mortal Instruments series a few days ago, and while I didn't dislike the ending, it just seemed a little rushed to me. That does, however present an opportunity to me, because I see multiple ways to continue the story of our favorite Shadowhunters, and just maybe, a former vampire-turned mundane who may be about to rejoin the ranks of the hidden world of the Children of the Angel. Yes, it's Simon. The epilogue left me a little wanting, but I'm okay with that, because it gave me the idea for this story. It'll be set a few weeks after the epilogue, and hopefully center around the search for new Shadowhunters, including Simon. Of course, it'll include all our favorite characters as well. Isabelle and Alec of course, Magnus (I love his character so much) and our two lovebirds. The pairings will be canon, but maybe I'll brew up a little between a few of our Ascended OC's as well, we'll just have to wait and see. I'm thinking of calling it **_**The Ascension**_**, but I'm definitely open to suggestions in the reviews below. I want to write more tomorrow, but right now I'm just looking to run ideas past possible readers. So, let me know if you guys think this is an interesting idea for the story, give me names and descriptions for possible OC's, and if you have alternate titles, I'm wide open for those too.**

**Thanks guys!**

**The Silent Wolf**


	2. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Here we go. Chapter 1 of what is currently called The Ascension. As I said before, my idea for this story, which will be set about two weeks after the epilogue of CoHF, is all about the search for new Shadowhunters. It'll switch between POVs a bit, but I'll try to keep it from getting confusing, and I won't switch more than once or twice a chapter, I hope. That's about all I have to say. ENJOY**

As he lay in his bed, Simon couldn't help but think about how much his life had been flipped since Clary had come to see him at St. Xavier's about two weeks ago. For the months before that, he had lived a very normal, unassuming life with his mother again, doing the things a normal teenager does. Going out with friends, doing homework, practicing with his band. These were all very mundane things. As he was doing them, they felt normal and exciting. Looking back now, remember the parts of his life that he did, he realized how extremely boring his mundane life was when compared to the excitement of the Shadow World.

Since Clary's mother's wedding, he had remembered some other things on his own, and some things with the help of Magnus. He remembered the events of the Mortal War with Valentine, and many of the events of the Dark War with Sebastian. He remembered receiving the Mark of Cain from Clary, and he remembered how he lost it in exchange for Glorious, the Archangel Michael's sword. He remembered up to the Seelie Court. After Alec killed Meliorn though, after that he remembered nothing. For some reason, Magnus would not tell him anything about it either, other than it was something that his Ascension would hopefully help him remember.

He had started hanging out with the group again, but never at the Institute. They told him that although he remembered much of the Shadow World, they could not technically show him the Institute without breaking Clave Law.

As they did whenever he thought along this path, his thoughts turned to Isabelle. Isabelle. Just the name brought his thoughts down. She seemed extremely reluctant to get close to Simon. She seemed almost angry with him, but for what he wasn't sure. Being a woman, she wouldn't tell him, preferring to be angry at him without giving him a chance to apologize for whatever it was he did. He assumed it was something that had happened after the Seelie Court, because otherwise he would remember it. He had tried asking Clary, but she wouldn't tell him why Isabelle was angry. Actually, none of the group had given him an answer, just saying that he would remember at some point, that they couldn't tell him yet.

It sucked, it really did. He loved her. He really did. He couldn't ever remember telling her that he did, but he did, with his entire soul. Even when his memories were gone, he dreamed of her. When he slept, his dreams were invaded by the dark haired, dark eyed warrior. When he woke, he would remember her face, and feel as though he should remember her from somewhere, but he was never sure where. When he had seen her at the coffee shop, after Magnus had talked to him, somewhere in his heart, he recognized her. When Magnus had called her, had said Isabelle, it felt as though his heart had jumped in his chest.

And then, at the wedding, when he remembered, at least some of it, when he remembered that she had loved him back, he had almost fallen over. When they talked though, it seemed very stiff and awkward. She didn't even look as though she wanted to talk to him, and he wasn't sure why. He remembered some of the time they had shared, before any of the things that had happened in Alicante. He remembered Magnus's house, sleeping with her. Hell, he remembered the night he had fed from her. That had to be his most vivid memory. The fact that she had trusted him so much to allow him to drink from her, knowing that he could kill her like he had nearly killed Maureen. He remembered all of the kisses they had shared, and yet, when he told her that, she had seemed angry. He had seen in her eyes though, a twinge of sadness, and it was something he never wanted to see again. He had sworn to himself at that moment, that after his Ascension, he would make it up to her, everything. He had vowed to himself that he would never make her sad again. Whenever he had seen her after the wedding, she had stayed as far away from his as possible, seeming intent to avoid him at all costs.

With those thoughts on his mind, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

_**-Clary-**_

Clary was at the institute, spending some time with Jace. They had been training together for a while, and Clary had wanted to shower after they were done, since she was sweating fairly heavily. Jace, being a teenage guy, had joined her. Clary had allowed it, much less shy after what had happened in Edom, and she had figured what her mother didn't know wouldn't hurt her. They hadn't done much, but just being with him was extremely relaxing. When they had gotten out, they had spent more time on Jace's bed, just talking and occasionally making out. At some point during their conversation, Jace had mentioned Izzy, saying that she had been very reclusive since the wedding and her talk with Simon. Clary wasn't sure what they had talked about, but after that day, Izzy had seemed very reluctant to talk with Simon, and Clary wasn't sure why. Since she was at the Institute, Clary decided that she was going to go talk with Izzy for a bit. Jace seemed grateful, and it hit Clary how close the three other Shadowhunters really were.

Heading to Izzy's room, Clary found the door shut, which wasn't a surprise to her, considering Jace's comment. Knocking on the door, she received no response from inside, so she entered.

Not even looking up from whatever she was reading, Izzy said, "What do you want, Clary?"

"I want to talk to you."

"I had guessed that, since you decided to seek me out."

"Isabelle, what's your problem? All you do is stay in your room, and you won't even talk to Simon whenever he goes out with us. Why?"

"That's none of your business Clary. Let it go."

"No Izzy, I'm not leaving until you tell me what's bothering you, because it's obviously something."

"Fine. You want to know what it is, here. Simon chose to give up his memories back in Edom, knowing it would mean we could never be together. He knew that I loved him, that I love him, and he still gave them up. That hurt Clary, it hurt me to the core. And now, there's a chance that he could regain his memories, but it's just a chance. I don't want to let him back in, just after I had gotten back what sanity I could. What if the council won't let him Ascend Clary. If I let him back in, and that happens, it'll be like ripping my heart out all over again. I don't think I could survive it."

At that speech, Clary softened. She couldn't even imagine what she would have done if it had been Jace to give up his memories. She didn't think she would have had the will to even continue living. "Izzy, I can see why you would be mad at him, but he doesn't even know why you are mad at him. He doesn't remember anything of what happened in Edom, and Magnus says that he won't until after he ascends, if then. But pushing him away now, that's just hurting him more. He remembers you Izzy, he remembers what the two of you had. He loves you Izzy, I don't think even Asmodeus could take those memories from him. I see it in his eyes, whenever we are all together and you won't even speak to him. It hurts him, because he does love you, and he remembers that at one point, you loved him -"

"I still do, I never stopped. You know that Clary," Isabelle said, looking like she was going to cry.

Her tear-filled eyes surprised Clary, she had only ever seen Izzy cry once or twice before. "Then for the Angel's sake Isabelle, stop pushing him away. If you keep doing it, he'll convince himself that you don't love him anymore, and he'll stop trying. You know that they'll let him ascend, he has us to back him up. You know that I, Alec, Jace, and you will vouch for him. How could they not let him ascend, with those recommendations." At that, Izzy started to cry openly, and Clary walked to her bed and pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks, Clary. For pulling me out of my self-pity."

"You know that I'm always here for you, as well as Jace and Alec."

Izzy pulled out the hug at that moment, and leaned over her bed, seeming like she was looking for something.

"What do you need Izzy?"

"My shoes," she responded, giving Clary a look that screamed Duh.

"Izzy, it's past midnight, where on Earth could you be going."

With another Duh look, Izzy said, "To Simon's, where else."

"Izzy, it's past midnight, I'm sure that he's asleep by now."

"I don't care," she responded, and finished tying her boot. With that, she looked herself over in the mirror, and walked out of her room with a purpose.

Happy with herself, Clary jumped off of Izzy's bed and looked down the hallway, seeing Izzy walk into the elevator with a smile on her face, the first Clary had seen since the wedding.


	3. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Welcome back readers, to the next installment of The Ascension. Not much to say, but I would like to thank those of you who have reviewed so far, the response I got was positive, and it's awesome to read about what you guys think about the story. So thanks to all those who read and/or reviewed the story, I write for you guys. On to the story!**

Isabelle walked out of the Institute, now fully awake. She recognized exactly what it was that she was doing, and parts of her mind were telling her to stop, to turn around and head back to the institute. These parts of her mind were very small compared to the parts that screamed at her to move forward and go to Simon. She listened to the parts that were screaming, and moved through the dark New York streets at a pace that was near running.

She had been telling herself to stay distant from Simon, but she knew even before Clary had talked to her that she would only be able to hold onto that for so long. Clary only accelerated the process. Izzy had a feeling that in the next day, she would be thanking Clary for doing just that.

She had only been to Simon's house once or twice, and she was a little sketchy on how to get to it from the Institute. She came to the corner of 42nd and Washington **(Made up, never been to NYC)**, and she wasn't sure whether she should turn onto Washington or continue up 42nd for a few more blocks. Taking a guess, she turned onto Washington, hoping it was the right way.

As she walked down the street, she had a weird feeling that she was being watched. Her Voyance rune on her right hand twitched, but it was different than what she always felt when demons were close. Allowing her ever-present whip to uncurl from her wrist, she stopped and turned around where she stood on the sidewalk. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw something moving in the dark, and she called out, "Hello?"

She spotted someone moving out of the oppressing darkness, and she studied his form as he approached. He was a large man, likely early to mid 30s, with a body that showed a fairly impressive physique, as though the man worked out fairly regularly. Impulsively, Izzy took a step back, then realized that she shouldn't show weakness, and took a step forward.

At this, the man laughed, a rough laugh that didn't sound mirthful at all. He spoke, "Now what could a beauty like you be doing wandering the streets of New York City at this time of night," a devilish grin on his face.

"That would be none of your business," Izzy responded, "and I would appreciate it if you would return to whatever hell it is you came from," she said, trying to solve this conflict without needing to fight this man, though she knew she could if she needed to.

"Now, that's not a way to speak to a man, is it, especially one that is stronger than you," and he took another step towards her.

"Strength isn't everything," Izzy responded, then vaulted over the now close man, and turned, ready to fight."

The man looked surprised by her show of athleticism, but didn't rethink his plan to straight up overpower her, and ran straight at her. Her battle instincts setting in, she sidestepped the man, and brought her electrum whip down over him as he passed, slowing it enough that it would not sever any limbs. It still hit the man with enough force to draw blood through his t-shirt, and he yelled out in pain.

Still, he got up from the blow, and returned to have another round at her. He was more cautious this time though, and didn't run right at her. Instead, he inched his way closer, his fists out to block any attacks Izzy were to try. She lashed out with her whip once more, this time at his legs. He jumped back in time to avoid the whip, which surprised Izzy a little. While she was recovering, the man once again ran at her. Seeing that she had no time to dodge, she spun into a roundhouse kick that landed right into the man's side. She felt bones break under her foot as the man collapsed with another cry of pain.

"Why don't you try on someone your own size next time, you stupid scum," she spat at his form lying on the sidewalk, blood beginning to soak the back of his shirt. He gave no response, and Izzy didn't wait around to see if he got up, instead continuing her walk up Washington towards Simon's as though nothing had happened.

Seeing his apartment ahead, Izzy opened the door and walked in. It was then that she realized that she had no way to get into his apartment, she had never gotten a key or been given any kind of code. She pulled out her phone, deciding that hopefully Simon would either still be awake, or that she could wake him with a text message.

She sent the message, and decided to wait on the bench outside the door for a response, since it was still warm outside. She sat on the bench for about ten minutes before a reply came.

_Who is this?_

**It's Isabelle, I thought you had my number.**

_No, I don't think you ever gave it to me._

**Well, now you have it. Can you buzz me in, I'm downstairs.**

_What? Why are you here, it's after 1 AM._

**Just buzz me in. I want to talk.**

_Fine, come on up. Stay quiet though, my mom and sister are sleeping._

**Okay.**

Happy that she had been able to wake him up, Izzy walked inside and waited at the elevator for him to buzz her in. The elevator doors opened, and she stepped in.

As the elevator went up, she thought of what she wanted to say to Simon. Coming up with nothing, she decided to just talk and go where the conversation took her. It took about another 15 seconds before the elevator dinged and the doors opened on Simon's floor. Looking around at the couple of doors on his floor, she noticed one door was slightly ajar. Assuming that Simon had left it open for her, she walked over to it and walked into his apartment, closing the door behind her. There wasn't much light on in the apartment, save for a lamp in the corner that looked very old.

Sitting on the couch next to the lamp was Simon, playing some game on his phone with squares and numbers **(Couldn't resist the 2048 reference)**, presumably passing the time until Izzy came up. When she closed the door, he looked up.

"Hey Isabelle."

"Hi Simon," she replied, feeling a little awkward already, and hating it. There never used to be an awkwardness between them, but ever since Asmodeus had taken him memories, there had been. She had none but herself to blame for that though, because she was the one to push him away.

"So what's up," he asked, obviously trying to break the tension, and succeeding only somewhat.

"Not a whole lot, I beat a guy's ass on the way here, but nothing else very interesting."

"Wait, what?! Did you just say that you beat someone up on your way here?"

"Yes Simon, that's exactly what I did. He tried to stop me right after I turned onto Washington, but I proved to him that I wasn't one to be messed with," she replied, a proud smile gracing her face.

At her smile, Simon laughed a little, "You never were one to take any shit, were you Iz."

"No, I guess I never was was I. But look, Simon, that's obviously not why I came here."

"No, I didn't figure you strolled about the City at night, just picking fights with every guy who's stupid enough to try and challenge you," Simon said with another laugh.

Izzy felt the awkwardness melting a little, and decided that it was time to really talk about why she was there. "Simon, look. I talked to Clary tonight, well, more like Clary sought me out and forced me to listen to her. But anyway, she wanted to talk to me about you and I -"

"Us, what about us?"

"Would you let me finish, it'll be easier that way," she said, trying to sound agitated, but she could never do that when it was Simon. "Anyway, I guess it was more about my idiocy when it came to you. I've been pushing you away whenever we are together, and it's not right. Shit, you are getting your memories back, something I had never even hoped for, only dreamed of. And for some reason, I decided to push you away, maybe because I was afraid of getting hurt again. If you had chosen to stay mundane, we could never have been. The Clave just wouldn't have it. But then, you agreed, and I still decided that I needed to stay away. I was worried that they wouldn't let you ascend, or that something would happen before that. I'm still worried about that, but I'll just have to get over it, because I can't bring myself to stay away from you anymore. You had better Ascend, because if you don't, I don't think I'll be able to continue. Not without you." Finished, she looked back up at him, tears gracing her eyes for the second time that night.

She blinked, and looked again, making sure she was seeing what she thought she was seeing. And it was, there were tears in his eyes. She had never seen Simon cry before, and it was an odd sight.

"Are you okay, what did I say," she said, worried that she had angered him, or saddened him for something.

"Absolutely nothing Iz, you said everything right," he said, his beautiful smile gracing his handsome face again.

He leaned in, his eyes closing, and she leaned right in with him, ignoring the small part of her mind that was telling her to stop. Her eyes slipped closed, and finally, their lips met. Her heart soared, it had been far too long since she had been able to do this, and even longer since she had allowed herself to do it.

Eventually, she pulled away, breathing hard, just as Simon was.

"Izzy, I -"  
"No, not until you Ascend. I want you to remember everything before you say it. And I want you to know what it means when Shadowhunters say it to each other. It's a little different than the mundane meaning."

"Fine, for you, I'll wait. Anything for you Iz, and I mean that. Anything."

"I just want to sleep, Simon. In bed, and definitely with you."

"I have school tomorrow Iz, you can't stay the night."

"I don't care Simon, I want to be with you, right now."

"Fine, but promise me that my mom won't see you."

"She won't have any idea."

"Ok, my room's back here," he said, leading the way towards the back of the apartment.


	4. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Back again folks, with another chapter of The Ascension. So, it's been probably close to a week, I don't know the exact days, and I don't really have an excuse. I've been playing Watch Dogs a lot, but I could've found time to write if I wanted. I just didn't. Sorry. But, hey, I'm back, and with a few new ideas from reading others' fanfics, though they are more from the original series I guess. Whatever. Thanks to all of those who have reviewed, and definitely keep doing it. I logged on to the site today and saw like three reviews that were new from the last time I had checked. Awesome. Keep going, please. I love it. On to the story.**

_**-Jace-**_

Jace awoke that morning in a position that was now very familiar to him. He was on his side, his arm draped over the small waist of the girl he loved. The light coming in from the window in his room shined on her hair, making it seem to almost glow red. He smiled, knowing that they could wake up this way for the rest of their lives, since finally they seemed to have killed everyone who wanted to cause anarchy in the world.

He felt Clary stir next to him and spoke, "Good morning beautiful."

"Morning," she said groggily, her hands coming up to wipe the sleep out of her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Uhm," he said, rolling over to look at the clock next to his bed, "about quarter after 9. Why?"

"I was thinking about breakfast. Do you think there is any down in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, probably. Shall we go?"

"Yeah, I'm really hungry," she replied, "probably because of last night."

He waggled his eyebrows at her, smiling, really smiling, when he thought of the nights occurrences after she had returned from Izzy's room. "What? Did I wear you out last night?"

"Yeah, you did. Not that I didn't enjoy it."

"How could you not. I'm me."

"Oh, shut up," she said, rolling out of his embrace. "Come on, let's go get some breakfast."

"Of course, m'lady," he said, getting a giggle and smile out of her.

He held her hand on the way down, not wanting to ever be apart from her, just as it had been since he had met her that day at Pandemonium, and then again at Java Jones. He stole a glance at her. She looked beautiful, even in her pajamas. It was still warm outside, so she wore boy shorts and a t-shirt to bed, and she made them look sexy. She turned to him, catching him staring, but he didn't stop. They were dating, he was allowed to stare at his beautiful girlfriend.

"Can I help you?"

"No, I'm just admiring my beautiful girlfriend."

"Ok then," she said, a laugh escaping her full lips.

They passed Church in the hallway, the blue Persian lounging lazily in a patch of sunlight from a nearby window. Clary stepped over to pet him, and he didn't even open an eye as she stroked his side.

"I still can't believe that cat likes you. He hates everyone."

"Maybe he only likes attractive people," she said, smirking.

"How you wound me, Ms. Fray," he said, feigning hurt.

"Ah, but you know that I only kid, Mr. Herondale," she replied, still laughing.

He laughed too, and, both laughing, they entered the kitchen. Alec looked up as they entered, a questioning look on his face.

"Did I miss something?"

"Inside joke," Clary replied.

"A what joke," he said, still confused.

"We were laughing at something that was between us. I forget how behind you guys are on mundane sayings sometimes."

"Yeah, because the current mundane sayings are extremely important to Shadowhunters," Jace said then, looking up from the fridge.

"Maybe they should be," Clary said, walking up behind him to look in the fridge as well."

"I doubt it."

"There's pancakes in the microwave, guys."

"Did Izzy make them?"

"No, she hasn't even gotten up yet. Actually, I'm not even sure if she's here, but I don't know where else she would be."

Jace opened the microwave, looked at the pancakes, and then closed the door, setting the microwave for thirty seconds and turning back to the other two. While he was looking at the pancakes, Clary had snickered, then covered her mouth like she shouldn't have made a noise.

"You know where Izzy is, don't you Clary," Jace asked?

"Noooo," she said, shaking her head, but the smile on her face said otherwise.

"Where is she, Clary?"

"I have no idea, Jace," she said, trying to clear the smile from her face, and failing.

"Clary, if you don't tell me, I'm going to make you."

"And how are you going to do that Jace, because I'm not talking?"

"Hmm," he said, then rushed at her.

He tackled her to the ground, and started tickling her. He knew she was ticklish in the sides, so he focused there. She was already laughing hysterically, and she screamed out his name between laughs, trying to get him to get off, but he was relentless. He asked her again, if she would tell him, and after another about fifteen seconds of tickling, she nodded.

He stopped, but didn't get up, expecting some kind of trick.

"So, where is she?"

"She went to Simon's. I talked to her last night, I got her to see that she wasn't helping anyone by pushing him away."

"Shit, she didn't," Alec said, rejoining the conversation.

"Yeah, she did," Izzy said, walking in the door at that moment.

"Damnit Iz, you had us worried."

"I can protect myself Alec." As she said that, Alec's eyes grew wide, noticing the blood splotches on her jacket.

"Isabelle! What happened? Are you okay? Why is there blood on your jacket?"

"Alec, chill. When I was walking to Simon's, some idiot mundane guy tried to jump me. I taught him that things are not always as they appear."

"Damn, Izzy. You didn't kill him did you," Jace said, not surprised at all that Izzy would be able to fight off some stupid mundane.

"Of course not, then I would've had to deal with the Clave. They don't tend to like it when we kill mundanes, even in self defense. I just knocked him out and left him in the alley where we fought."

"Fine. As long as you didn't kill him," Alec said, resigned to the fact that she had done it and that it was over with.

"So Isabelle, how did it go at Simon's last night," Clary asked, going into girl mode for a few moments.

"Later, Clary, when the boys aren't around."

"If you guys did anything, I will kill him," Alec said, looking somewhat murderous.

"Oh calm down, Alec. While it's my business whether we have sex or not, I'll tell you we didn't. Does that make you feel all better big brother," she said, somewhat annoyed that Alec seemed to think he had the right to decide whether or not she had sex.

"A little, yes." Alec said, looking as though he was slightly calmer.


End file.
